


Kara

by Rogozaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z dedykacją dla Yuuki i Kagamisia! Gratuluję i dziękuję. Dawno mnie tu nie było, a dzisiaj przychodzę z czymś świeżym: może humorystyczne to nie jest, ale przynajmniej już nie smętne. Eren trochę bardziej ciapowaty tym razem, a Levi ostry! Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Przewróciłem się"

Ciągnięcie zapałek jest niby sprawiedliwe? Więc kto mi wytłumaczy, dlaczego za każdym razem to ja wyciągam najkrótszą i muszę zanosić papiery do kaprala? To jakiś wrodzony pech, czy oni to po prostu ustawiają? Chcą mnie wymęczyć psychicznie czy co? No, w sumie to się nawet cieszę, że mogę iść do kaprala. Znaczy… W sumie za każdym razem, gdy zbliżam się do jego gabinetu, moje serce przyspiesza i, jak chyba wszyscy, staję się nerwowy. Czy to znaczy, że się cieszę? Tak mi się wydaję. Jednocześnie się denerwuję, ale też cieszę. W końcu to kapral! Jest tak mały, że nic, tylko go tulić, ale przy tym jest bardzo przystojny… Wydawałby się całkiem miły, gdyby nie jego wzrok, który zawsze, ale to zawsze mówi „zabiję cię, jeżeli zrobisz coś nie tak”. Gdy o tym pomyślałem, przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz. Dziwne, dlaczego on był taki miły? Zapukałem w drzwi, trzymając papiery w jednej ręce. Cóż, wiem, że to był zły pomysł, ale co zrobisz?  
\- Wejdź – rzucił kapral swoim zwykłym, gburowatym tonem.  
Ostrożnie nacisnąłem klamkę i szybko wszedłem do środka. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i obróciłem się… Trochę za szybko.  
\- Czego? – mruknął, dalej siedząc pogrążony w lekturze listu spisanego na żółtym pergaminie.  
Okulary zsunęły się na czubek jego nosa, włosy były mniej ułożone niż zwykle, na parapecie za nim stał dzbanek i pusta filiżanka. Obstawiam, że herbata skończyła się już dawno temu.  
\- Ach! Przyniosłem papiery… - w momencie, gdy to mówiłem, część z tych nieszczęsnych dokumentów zsunęła się na podłogę.  
Spojrzałem na nie przytępionym wzrokiem i tylko poczułem, jak moja twarz robi się coraz gorętsza i gorętsza. Levi podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy były takie chłodne… Ale jednocześnie wyrażały wielką nienawiść. Pisnąłem trochę nieświadomie i od razu zabrałem się za zbieranie kartek. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że wyraz twarzy kaprala na chwilę się zmienił.  
\- No i co robisz, dzieciaku? – westchnął, wstając zza biurka.  
Pozbierałem wszystko na jedną kupkę i ułożyłem wszystko na blacie, nadal kucając. Kapral stanął nade mną. Hmm, ciekawe, czy teraz się czuje wyższy? Uśmiechnąłem się na tą myśl, ale zaraz stwierdziłem, że może po prostu chce mnie skopać. Szybko zasłoniłem twarz, przy okazji tracąc równowagę i przewracając się do tyłu. Levi zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w moją stronę. No, mój Boże! Znowu mnie pobije?! – pomyślałem. Ale nie. On po prostu usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Odciągnął ręce od twarzy. Jeju, jaki on jest silny! Patrzył na mnie z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Ale ty głupi jesteś – powiedział, przysuwając się bliżej.  
To chyba nie jest zbyt zdrowe, gdy duża ilość krwi przypływa na twarz, potem z niej szybko odpływa, aby praktycznie za sekundę znów do niej wrócić. Spaliłem jeszcze większego buraka niż wcześniej. Instynktownie odwróciłem lekko twarz. Wydąłem też usta w lekki dziubek, jakbym był urażony jego słowami. W sumie to byłem, bo wcale aż takim idiotą nie jestem!  
\- Nie jestem AŻ TAK głupi! – wymamrotałem obrażony.  
Kapral złapał mnie za podbródek, wbijając przy tym paznokieć w jego środek i przeciągnął moją głowę w swoją stronę. Trochę strzyknął mi przy tym kark, co zabolało. Skrzywiłem się z bólu, choć kapral źle to odebrał. Zezłoszczony, ugryzł mnie w wargę.  
\- Te, nie przesadzasz trochę z fochami? – warknął.  
Z rozgryzionych ust poleciała krew. Byłem na tyle zszokowany, że nie mogłem nic powiedzieć. Co Levi przed chwilą zrobił?! Zasłoniłem się ręką.  
\- Czemu kapral to zrobił?! – krzyknąłem.  
\- A dlaczego nie? Kto mi zabroni?  
Spojrzałem na niego z wyrzutem. No, chyba ja bym mu mógł zabronić? Zmarszczył brwi i nos. Hm, czyżby się zezłościł? Gwałtownie odsunął moją dłoń, którą trzymałem na ustach, a potem popchnął mnie do tyłu.  
\- Znaj swoje miejsce – mruknął, siadając na mnie okrakiem.  
\- Proszę?! – krzyknąłem, nie na żarty przerażony. Co on chce zrobić? Zgwałcić mnie czy jak?!  
Pochylił się i nie zważając na nic, pocałował mnie. Siłą rozchylił moje wargi i się do mnie wręcz przyssał. Wbił mi paznokcie w dłoń, na co odpowiedziałem niezbyt miłym ugryzieniem go w wargę. W odwecie przesunął usta na moją szyję.  
\- Eech?! – ni to jęknąłem, ni to krzyknąłem. No zwariował chyba.  
Szybko się odsunął i jakby nigdy nic wrócił do biurka. Po drodze kciukiem przetarł rozgryzioną wargę.  
\- Naucz się nosić papiery, dzieciaku. I z łaski swojej przynieś mi herbaty.  
Otrząsnąłem się z szoku i szybko pozbierałem. Wziąłem tacę z parapetu, poczym szybko ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.  
\- Eren.  
\- T- Tak, kapralu?!  
\- Tego nie było, jasne?  
Przytaknąłem i prawie wybiegłem z pokoju. Szybko skierowałem się w stronę kuchni. Gdy do niej wpadłem, zastałem tam Jeana i Sashę. O, będzie dobry obiad, skoro Sasha gotuje. Gdyby miała innego pomocnika, byłby lepszy, no ale to już nieważne. Jean obrzucił mnie kpiącym spojrzenie.  
\- Co się stało, żeś taki rozmemłany? – powiedział tym swoim wiejskim, szyderczym tonem.  
Prychnąłem wyniośle.  
\- Przewróciłem się – mruknąłem pod nosem.  
\- Co tam sobie mówisz? – zapytał triumfalnie.  
\- Przewróciłem się! – odpowiedziałem głośniej, wlewając wrzątek do dzbanka.  
Zaśmiał się głośno i klepnął mnie lekko po plecach. Oczywiście, musiałem się oblać tą gorącą wodą. Stęknąłem cicho, szybko wychodząc z zaparzoną herbatą. Po drodze zatrzymała mnie Mikasa.  
\- Eren! Co się stało?!  
\- Nic, po prostu się przewróciłem.  
\- Och, niezdaro. Uważaj trochę.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami i poszedłem dalej. Tak, tak przewróciłem się. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się mi przydarzyło. Obawiam się, że wtedy Levi straciłby swoje cudowne życie. Bez ostrzeżenia wszedłem do gabinetu kaprala. Ten niemal natychmiastowo cisnął we mnie jakąś książką. Uderzyła mnie w czubek głowy.  
\- Puka się! – warknął ze złością.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotałem, idąc w jego stronę.  
Postawiłem tacę na biurku, lekko się pochylając. Ugryzł mnie w policzek.  
\- Nie obejdzie się bez kary – szepnął złowieszczo, podcinając moje nogi. Po raz kolejny się przewróciłem…


	2. "On się tylko przewrócił"

Upadłem na podłogę z wielkim impetem. Kapral wstał, rozwiązując chustkę spod szyi.   
\- Otwórz usta – polecił mi.  
Nie wiem, co on chce zrobić, ale posłusznie rozwieram wargi. Levi wcisnął mi biały materiał do ust i zawiązał go z tyłu głowy. Przerażony, odsunąłem się szybko. Oparł dłonie o moje ramiona, popchnął mnie do tyłu. Leżałem na plecach, szeroko otwartymi oczami gapiłem się na kaprala. Ten lekko ugryzł mnie w wystający obojczyk. Wsunął ręce pod koszule, by wbić mi paznokcie w boki. Wygiąłem się w jego stronę, ale jednocześnie miałem ochotę uciec. Ugryzł mnie w drugi obojczyk. Jęknąłem cicho w wyrazie sprzeciwu.  
\- Zamknij się, Eren. Jak ktoś cię usłyszy, to wtedy będzie naprawdę źle.  
Spróbowałem się podnieść, ale Levi tylko mocniej przycisnął mnie do podłogi. Czułem zimną podłogę pod sobą i gorące ręce na sobie. Zdjął ze mnie bluzkę i odwrócił na brzuch. Wykręcił ręce, przyparł je kolanem. Ugryzł mnie w ramię, łopatkę, bok. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego ze złością. Zmarszczył brwi i ugryzł mnie w ucho.   
\- Przestań się tak wiercić, szczeniaku – powiedział, zaciskając mocniej zęby na moim uchu, z którego pociekła krew. Zlizał ją szybko, by potem znowu mnie ugryźć, tym razem w policzek. Jakimś cudem udało mi się wtedy obrócić z powrotem na plecy. Twarz kaprala znalazła się tuż przy mojej. Patrzył na mnie zimno, z udawanym spokojem. Wyciągnął materiał z moich ust i lekko przesunął po nich palcem. Ugryzł mnie w wargę, po czym od razu pocałował. Drugi raz w tym samym dniu… Fakt, to było przyjemne, ale dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. Po nieokreślonym czasie podniósł się i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Kopnął mnie jeszcze w żebro.   
\- Doprowadź się do porządku i spadaj stąd, dzieciaku – mruknął.  
Szybko się pozbierałem, chociaż się cały trząsłem. Boże, to było straszne. Wstałem i praktycznie pobiegłem do drzwi. Kapral zdążył jeszcze chwycić mnie za rękę.   
\- Eren.   
\- T- Tak?! – krzyknąłem, nawet nie ukrywając swojego przerażenia.  
Choć wcześniej patrzył się na mnie przeszywającym wzrokiem, teraz odwrócił głowę. Ścisnął mocniej mój nadgarstek i wbił w niego paznokcie.  
\- Nikomu nie mów… Przepraszam.  
No, to mnie zaskoczyło. Przeprasza mnie? Uśmiechnąłem się na tyle pogodnie, na ile byłem w stanie.   
\- Nic się nie stało. Jeżeli kapral chce, możemy to powtórzyć.   
Uderzył mnie w ramię i do końca się obrócił.   
\- Zboczony szczeniak – warknął.   
Jego uszy zaczerwieniły się, tyle zdążyłem dostrzec. Zaśmiałem się nerwowo.  
\- Do zobaczenia na obiedzie, kapralu.  
Levi przytaknął i ruszył w stronę biurka. Sam nacisnąłem klamkę i wyszedłem szybko. Gdy zamknąłem drzwi, oparłem się o ścianę obok nich i osunąłem się na podłogę. Boże, co się stało? Wygląda na to, że jeszcze nie raz coś takiego mnie spotka. Powoli ślady na obojczykach zaczęły znikać. Dobrze, że wszystko tak szybko się goi i nie będzie po tym za chwilę śladu. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, nie wiem, co by się stało…   
***  
Usiadłem przy biurku, załamany. Cholera, co ja zrobiłem? Trochę mnie poniosło. Nalałem herbaty do filiżanki i upiłem z niej łyk. Zdążyło już wystygnąć. Westchnąłem głośno i jednym haustem opróżniłem kubek. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo to było obrzydliwe. Wzdrygnąłem się. Wrzuciłem białą szmatę do paleniska, po czym udałem się do łazienki. Koniecznie muszę się porządnie umyć i posprzątać w biurze. A podłogę to umyć nawet dwa razy. Chociaż… On przecież tylko się przewrócił.


End file.
